1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile machine and more particularly to a facsimile machine provided with a function for printing log information pertaining to facsimile communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a facsimile machine of a type which can print out log information pertaining to facsimile communications, that is, log information indicating when and to whom image data was sent, and when and from whom image data was received.
In this type of facsimile machine, a facsimile log information memory is provided for storing log information on facsimile communications the facsimile machine has performed with remote facsimile machines. A printer provided to the facsimile machine prints out a facsimile management report showing the facsimile log information.
The facsimile machine is generally provided with a handset. A user of the facsimile machine can therefore perform a telephonic communication via the handset with remote facsimile machines or remote telephones. The user of the facsimile machine can thus perform not only facsimile communications, i.e., image data transmission/reception operations, but also telephonic communications, i.e., voice data transmission/reception operations.